Document DE-A-10 2008 028 086 describes an example of a hinge mechanism of this type, in which the hinge mechanism consists of:                a first hinge housing comprising the first and second frames connected together by gears,        and the brake unit, which comprises a second housing laterally attached to the exterior of the first housing.        
The drawback of this particularly bulky hinge mechanism is the presence of the second attached housing.
Another similar mechanism is known from document DE102005028779 but the braking arrangement is not designed as a module and is somewhat bulky.